


#35 - Shatter

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [35]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Family, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 00:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days.  Prompt: shatter, Onni.  No beta.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: shatter, Onni. No beta.

The kids were doing alright, thought Onni. Tuuri was asking questions about every plant and animal they saw, even the insects. Lalli was quiet, and anyone else would have thought he was being sullen, but Onni knew he was listening and taking in everything Tuuri did.

“We’ll have so much to tell Mamma and Papa when we get back,” said Tuuri gaily. “The spotted frogs were so pretty, weren’t they, Onni?”

“Yes, they certainly were,” said Onni. He even managed to sound happy.

He was all they had left, although they didn’t yet know it. He couldn’t afford to shatter.


End file.
